


Pegged

by ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, M/M, Pegging, Sherlock is a Size Queen, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock是个size queen，就喜欢大家伙。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pegged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pegged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084538) by [chucksauce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksauce/pseuds/chucksauce). 



Sherlock就喜欢大家伙。他实在忍不住。

绝大多数时候，John的傲人尺寸已经足够满足他了。硕大的头部撑开他的嘴唇，滑腻而带着一丝咸涩地蹭过他的舌头，塞满口腔；插入另一个部位时则有甜蜜的痛楚和撕裂的快感，每当Sherlock完完全全地纳入那根可爱的老二，他都爽得咬住嘴唇，心知不论他们用了多少润滑，隔天早上又要肯定酸痛得不行。

也有偶尔不一样的时刻。想要更激烈方式的时刻。

John不在意。可爱又善解人意的John知道那不是他的缺陷，只是Sherlock被欲望冲昏头脑。John还能意识到它的来临，只不过，John也同样可恶，非要Sherlock开口哀求不可。

“我——我要，”Sherlock说着，胸口，脸颊，手掌都贴在床单上，臀部断断续续地迎合John，“求求你——”

“什么？”John问，他的声音很轻快，存心逗弄着，欣赏Sherlock难以忍受地拔高的嗓音，“说出来，亲爱的。”

“操——操。我——”Sherlock停下动作，脸紧紧压着床单，极力克制着身体的动作想要完整地说句话，“操——John，去拿那个，求求你——”

但他的话语又被John加快速度的操弄打断；John激烈地抽插着，要不是Sherlock早就熟悉这一套，他肯定会忽略John脸上恶质的微笑。

“我又不会读心术。说出来。”每一个字都伴随John的一次挺腰，角度恰好，让阴茎撞击Sherlock的前列腺，把他操得身体颤抖而紧绷，象一根蓄势待发快要断裂的琴弦。

“那个——该死的——假阴茎——你这——彻头彻尾的——混蛋——求你——John——求你了。”Sherlock接连不断地蹭在床单上呢喃着，咒骂着，哭喊着，床单上都被汗水和口水浸湿；最后Sherlock回头狠狠地瞪着John，后者才让步。

“既然你诚心诚意地求我了……”John毫不留情地抽出自己的老二，让Sherlock趴在床上空虚地喘着气，然后转身拉开床头柜抽屉。

朦胧的视野边缘Sherlock看着John取出润滑剂瓶子，和一包有着巨大的紫色道具和黑色绑带的的物体。

“你想要的是这个吗？”John问，手指勾住一根袋子，让那个道具在Sherlock脸颊旁边晃悠，“这个小玩意儿？”

“求求你了……”Sherlock呜咽道；尽管已经这样玩过无数次，每当哀求时Sherlock永远象头一回那么脸红害羞。但他沉浸在这种羞耻的滚烫感里，甚至闭上眼睛品味。

John若有所思地嗯了一两声回到Sherlock身后。他拍打眼前赤裸的臀部，使得Sherlock又回头瞪他。安静的卧室里，打开润滑剂瓶盖的声音都很响，除此之外就只有Sherlock被床单压抑住的喘息了。

John手里的道具是一个巨大的紫色空心硅胶套，上面还有仿真血管凸起等等。内部柔软光滑。Sherlock勉强而不耐地等待着，John正朝里面倒一大堆润滑剂，并给自己的老二涂抹更多。套上去以后，John就足足粗了有半英寸，长度也增加一英寸。

“我总是忘记这玩意儿有多紧，”John哼哼道，声音粗哑着满含欲望，“几乎和你的小屁股一样紧了。”

“快快。”Sherlock恳求着，他的手指已经揪住床单，整个身体都迫不及待。

John系好绑带，把那些黑色尼龙缠在腰和大腿上，固定着道具。Sherlock忍不住舔嘴唇。他很清楚，自己眼里的饥渴已经完全被John的视线捕获了。

John的嘴角得意地上扬，他又拍打Sherlock的臀部。“慢点儿，小公主，这根老二早晚是你的，别急。”

“混蛋。”Sherlock嘀咕。

片刻后当冰凉的润滑剂流过他的股间，Sherlock忍不住再度咒骂起来。他的身体哆嗦着，John的轻笑仿佛距离很远。火热的手指随着润滑剂一起到来，把它涂抹在已经汗湿的皮肤上，不知道又等了多久Sherlock才感觉那根凉凉的硅胶玩具顶戳起自己过度敏感的皮肤。John用那根东西挤进Sherlock的臀缝里，然后再慢慢顶入一点点。

Sherlock肺里的空气象全被榨出来了，他晕眩，迷离，用力迎合着，调整着角度使得它可以撞到自己最想要的那个地方。

“求你。”他忍不住轻而又轻地说。

“你要这个？自己来。”John说。

Sherlock抬起上半身，膝盖支撑体重，往后慢慢坐下，那根东西开始逐渐顶开Sherlock柔软的肉穴。他坐在John的大腿上，硕大的硅胶阴茎将他刺穿，最终，John——和硅胶套——完全地进入了他。

Sherlock无法呼吸了。终于得到满足；满足感和无法承受的侵入感同时袭来。

“太——满了——我——受不了——”

John搂住他的腰，有力的、经过日晒的深色的手按在他白皙的、汗水淋漓的胸口。当John说话时呼吸吹拂在Sherlock耳边。

“嘘——有我在。没事的，Sherlock。你做得很好，已经全部进去了，有我在呢。”

“太——多——”John动得很慢但Sherlock仍然抽泣不已，泪水从眼角流出，极度兴奋的身体和濒临界限的充塞。“太棒了，John——那么大——！”

“上帝，Sherlock。”John喃喃道，听在Sherlock耳里是沉稳的振动感，“谁想象得到Sherlock Holmes是这么淫荡的小婊子？喜欢这么大的老二，害我不得不去买个硅胶套子。”他一边说一边抽插，甜蜜而缓慢地活动那个道具，在Sherlock的前列腺上施加恶毒的折磨；Sherlock敢发誓他连外层的仿真血管都感觉到了。“还有别人会给你这个吗？还有别的人吗？”

“只有你。”Sherlock喘息着，身体绷紧，那么缓慢的抽插却让他的高潮飞快临近。

“说出来。”

“只有你，John，只有你。”Sherlock象祈祷似地说出这句话，就忍不住在John身上起伏。他的脚趾蜷缩着拉扯床单，反手牢牢地搂住John的脖子，背脊紧贴他的胸口，以此作为支点摇晃着。

John在他身下让他自由地享受。Sherlock无法言明感激之情——他用一连串毫无意义的混乱音节向John道谢，在安静的卧室里反复回荡。

“要——操——要到了。”他嘤咛起来，John直起身体重新将Sherlock推到床上，手肘和膝盖支撑，然后开始粗暴地进出。

Sherlock到了，他象坠下一幢高楼，那不可逆转的快感如此强烈令他的小腹抽搐，身体痉挛，腰和腿甚至脚趾都哆嗦个不停。他最后的哭喊动人极了，身体每一寸都沉浸在极乐，这来得太快的极乐中。

他迷糊地意识到John抽了出去，匆忙解开绑带，把道具去下来丢在Sherlock的手肘边。除了体内高潮的余韵Sherlock只能感觉John似乎飞快地套弄着他自己的老二，低哼一声射出来，把火热的液体洒在他的臀瓣上。

他们软绵绵地抱成一团躺在床上。这大概是Sherlock近来感觉最好的一次。

许久之后，荡漾的迷离感消散了；Sherlock喜欢John压在身上的体重，这让他可以不必在肾上腺素都过去后太专注于后穴的酸痛感。他舒服地低吟一声，一半是痛苦，一半是满足。

“感觉好些了？”John问。声音还贴在他的耳边，非常温柔。

Sherlock不急着回答，仿佛要把英语功能立刻重新启动，是一项几乎不可能的任务。“明……明天早上，我会痛死的。”

John笑出声，爬起来开始清理两人。“你自找的。”

“没错，还是谢谢你。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
